Cinderoxas
by Chriss-Meister
Summary: In which pumpkins are popularity and glass slippers are love letters you never intended for your secret soul mate to read.
1. Love Detonation

**A/N:**HAPPY AKUROKU DAY! (or after, I don't think it's the same day anymore) If you hadn't already realized, this is in commemoration of my OTP. I hope everyone has )=(or had) a wonderful day and enjoys this story I've put up. If you're interested, I've uploaded some other stories for akuroku day as well (I've been going kinda crazy -v-') as well as some akuroku I wrote a some time ago. Otherwise, please enjoy!

**_Cinderoxas_**

Roxas stared as the pale blue thin envelope began to flutter its way to the floor. The floor and space in which he was sharing with a certain red-head that was _not_ supposed to be present during the delivery of said envelope, which contained a horror that Roxas never intended to unleash upon the world.

It contained his feelings.

The only thought that could run through his mind as he stared wide-eyed as the other boy picked up the bomb that would destroy his life with one glance, was that he was going to _kill_ Hayner.

**3 Days Earlier: T-74 hours**

"Roxas!" I turn to see my best friend dashing down the school hall towards me.

In fear of being toppled, I take a few steps back reflexively. Hayner skids to a halt right in front of me, immediately bending over to catch his breath.

"Hayner, what was the point of running to me if you weren't going to be able to say anything once you finished?" I ask, holding my books tightly to my chest.

"Don't…be…an asshole…" he gasps. I roll my eyes, but obligingly remain quiet until he's finished recovering from his marathon. "Okay. Okay, you need to come with me _now_."

"What? You ran all the way here just to drag me off? Why didn't you text me to meet you there?"

"Once again. Just shut up and follow me!" He grabs my hand and we begin to run back in the direction he came. _Sometimes, I wonder how we're friends._

Eventually we reach the cafeteria. "But it's not my-"

"Hush! No one will know as long as you don't say anything," Hayner says. He lets go of my arm so we can casually enter the cafeteria, even though it isn't my lunch period yet.

Once inside, I immediately feel out of place. And not for the usual reasons. At least during my own lunch break, I saw the same people that I came to know (from a distance of course). That kid that always had burgers and fries for lunch. The group of blonde cheerleaders who sat nearer to the dessert line to flirt. The emo kid couple who were always listening to music together while sharing a tuna salad sandwich. Me, the kid who was always sitting by himself in the corner table, always writing, seemingly oblivious to all the chaos of which school cafeterias are. The fact being, I _knew_ them, and became comfortable in their presence.

These were a group of kids that I was not familiar with. A few I recognize from my classes, but others were just new faces in an environment which I did not feel _any_ type of comfort. Especially because I'm not supposed to be here, but in study hall.

"Hayner, why are we-"

"Roxas, if I have to hush you one more time, I swear I will tell everyone in this cafeteria that you were still wetting the bed in middle school."

I shut my trap so quick I heard my teeth clang together. That wasn't fair, Hayner had dared me during a sleepover to drink an entire 2 liter bottle of Pepsi (which isn't even my favorite soda. I prefer Dr. Pepper) and I had a very awkward dream that I rather not wanted to share with him when we woke up the next morning and I was cleaning my underwear in the sink. So I had to tell him _something_, and the 2 liter Pepsi bottle was still on the bedroom floor. I regret telling him anything.

Ignoring the few eyes that leer our way, we finally come to the table with my two other friends at it.

"Hey guys," I greet.

"Roxas, hey buddy," Pence greets, smiling jovially. I expected the same from Olette, but she merely grabs my wrist and pulls me down to the seat.

"Hey! What's the matter?" I exclaim. Hayner sits down too, swinging the chair backwards allowing his arms to cross over the backrest.

"Tell him Lettie," Hayner prods.

"Roxas…I have some bad news," she starts quietly. I wave my hand, gesturing for her to continue.

She seems to be trying to find the words to say whatever she's trying to get out before Hayner blurts "Rox, you gotta confess to Axel."

If I had been drinking water, this would be the moment where I comically spit it out. But instead I just started choking on my spit, my usual reaction to being shocked or surprised.

"W-what the hell Hayner?! Someone could have heard you!" I hiss through my teeth.

"Yeah Hayner, what did I tell you about tact?" Olette chides.

"Well someone had to tell him!"

"Where is this coming from?" I ask.

"Okay, okay," Olette starts. "There's a viscous rumor going around that Larxene, you know Larxene."

Queen of the bitch patrol. Empress of the popularity poll. A.K.A. Captain of the cheerleader squad. I hated her from the moment she spat her gum on the floor and I accidentally stepped in it.

"Roxas, there's no need to glare, she's not here," Olette says soothingly.

"Yeah, and it'll wrinkle your forehead," Pence points out.

I ignored that, but do try to lighten up to a grimace.

"Anyway, people are saying that at the pep rally next week, she's going to take Axel," Olette finishes.

Take? How do you _take_ people? What does that even mean?

"What, is she going to confess or something?" Pence asks before I can.

"Well, as much as she can. You see, Larxene doesn't really do the whole, 'confessing' thing," Olette says.

"Yeah, she's a more, 'makes people her love slaves' kind of slut," Hayner says. I snort, and Olette looks at both of us disapprovingly. We high-five under the table.

"Larxene isn't as bad as the rumor mill tells her to be," Olette says. I don't know why she's defending her. Olette herself used to be part of the cheer squad until she started dating Hayner and they started treating her differently because Hayner isn't a jock. Though she denies it, I know it was Larxene who had cut up her cheer outfit and left a disgusting note to Olette in the locker room, that cause her to quit that retched team. I swear, I don't know how someone as sweet as Olette was ever a part of that garden of poison. You could say I was more than glad she got out of there quick. I know Hayner was.

"I think we're getting a little off topic here guys. What does nay of this have to do with me?" I ask.

"Hello! She's going to confess to your man!" Hayner shouts. I glared at him so icily I could see him recede a little bit into his seat.

"Really Hayner, scream it to the cafeteria why don't you. I'm sure the lunch ladies are interested in my love life as well," I say sarcastically.

"Even though Hayner really needs to speak quieter, this is serious Roxas. You need to tell Axel how you feel before all this Larxene stuff goes down," Olette says.

"You guys, I don't-"

"And don't even say you don't like him 'cause you do. You _know_ you do. You may not want to admit it to us, but don't lie to yourself," Hayner says in a low voice. Such an improvement.

"I'm not lying," I lie.

"You write his name all over your journal," Hayner says flatly.

There goes my spit-induced choke again.

"Before you get all pissy with me, I saw it over your shoulder during a lesson, which by the way, class time is for _learning_, Roxas."

"Like you're one to talk. You sleep through class half the time."

"At least I'm not writing about my secret lover in my dream journal."

"It's not a dream journal, idiot."

"I'm not stupid, asshole."

"You really want to do this?"

Hayner stands, pushing his chair away dramatically. "Yeah I do! Let's go outside, bro! Let's go!"

"You don't want it Hayner."

"Why? Cause you're scared I'm gonna _kick your ass_?" he prods.

"That's it bro. You're dead meat." I let my chair scrape back as I stand as well. "When I'm through with you, Olette won't be able to recognize you."

"Is that a threat? Or a promise?" he grins.

We stare each other down for a good five seconds before bursting into laughter.

"If you guys are done beating your chest, can we get back to the issue?" Olette sighs.

"Did she just compare us to apes?" Hayner asks.

"You maybe," I mutter, and he punches me in the shoulder lightly. We grab our chairs and sit back down. "But really Olette, this doesn't have to do with me. Yes, I will admit to my slight infatuation with the head of the soccer team." UNDERSTATEMENT OF THE FRAGGING YEAR. "But if he wants to date Bitchxene, then who am I to stop him?" My heart is hurting, but I blame it on that leftover Chinese I had this morning.

"Really? So you'll be okay watching them do _that?_" Olette points to a couple nearby sucking face. "For the _rest of the year?_"

"Look, it doesn't matter. We don't even know if he'll say yes. And if he does, how will me telling him how I feel change anything?"

"You won't have to go on wondering, 'what if'," Pence speaks up.

"What do you mean?"

"'What if I had told him?' 'What if he knew and chose me over her?' You'll regret it, and won't ever have a chance to say it to him."

I think over Pence's wisdom, and wonder if he's right. Should I tell him? Even when he rejects me, I know I'll feel better having said it. But what if it hurts too much? What if he laughs? What if he gets angry at me? Calls me a fag?

"Roxas, Axel would never do any of that," Olette says. I hadn't even realized my thoughts were leaking out of my mouth.

"How do you know?" I ask, a little panicky.

"I know Axel. We're friends. I use to hang out with him a lot more when I was on the squad, but we still talk from time to time. He helped me through the whole 'cheer propaganda' ordeal. He never shut me out, or made fun of me because of who I chose to love." Hayner grabs her hand and gives it a squeeze. These guys. So lovey. "Anyway, Axel is a really good guy, and he would never intentionally hurt anybody. Even if he does reject you, yes, _if_ Roxas, he would take your feelings seriously, and be a gentleman. He always has."

I pretend to mull this over to give Olette some kind of reassurance that I'm thinking about it. Because really I'm not. I feel bad, but there's just _no_ way I'm confessing to Axel. What would that look like? Me, an outcast to everyone besides my three buds, who is always writing in his weird book, confessing to the most popular, most nicest, gorgeous, coolest guy in school? Call me a coward, but I'm just not up for the humiliation.

"So are you going to tell him?" Pence asks.

"Don't you see my thinking face?" I say.

"No. That's your, 'I'm pretending to think this over to make it look like I'm actually considering something I'd never do in a million years' face." Hayner smirks when I glare at him. When you grow up with people, they just know you way too well.

"Roxas."

"Olette."

"Roxas."

"Pence."

"_Roxas._"

"Shut up Hayner."

"Roxas!"

"Alright! Alright, okay? I'll…think about it," I sigh, defeated.

The three of them cheer as I wallow in my own pit of new found despair.

The bell rings and we all get up to go. Olette walks with me to our next class. There's a commotion in the hallway, and we look to see what had caused it.

Turns out it's a _who_.

"Yo, Trenton! Ready for the game Monday?" yells a jock to the ace player of Twighlight High's renowned soccer team.

"You know it Fowler! We're gonna power through them!" Axel cheers, causing everyone to cheer as well. Whenever he is around, the whole atmosphere just seems to brighten. He could rally up any group of teens. I mean, he was so friendly and beautiful.

Before I could imagine myself standing in that crowd, cheering for him as well, a dark cloud descended to rain on the parade. Well, my parade anyway.

"Hey Axey. I know you're going to do _so_ well in the game. Can't wait for the pep-rally!" Bitchxene exclaims, making her way to the middle of the crowd where all the important people are.

"Well, we gotta win the game first," Axel laughs.

"Oh well that's a given. Hallow Bastion doesn't stand a chance. Isn't that right fellas?" she says, winking to the rest of the team who all agree and continue on to drool at Bitchxene's cheerleader outfit-clad body. _God_, I hate her.

"Come, let's get to practice," she exclaims. She moves closer to Axel and hooks her arms around his powerful biceps before trailing off. The lump in my throat has now become the size of a small car.

"Are you sure you won't regret it?" Olette says simply before we continue away from the crowd and its cheers.

Either way, if I tell him or don't, I'd regret it.

**T- 52 hours**

Before I could even get my locker open, Olette and Hayner were on me like the grand opening of a waffle store (which actually _did_ just open, in town). Knowing what they want, I ignore them and continue to put in my combination.

"So?" Hayner asks.

"So?" I respond.

"Did you think about it? What are you going to do?" Olette asks so sweetly, I don't really want to lie to cover myself. Might as well tell the truth.

I sigh when I get my locker open, and answer her while I'm putting things into it from my bag. "Well. I got home last night. I studied, did some homework. After that I thought about it. I thought about it while I was eating. While I was in the shower. When I went to sleep. _While_ I was sleeping. Even on the way to school this morning. And this…" I grab a sheet of paper that was stuck between the pages of my journal, "…is all I came up with."

Hayner tries to snatch the paper away but Olette takes it quickly and opens it, Hayner looking over her shoulder to read it as well.

_Dear Axel_

_You probably don't know me_

_And that's okay_

_I just would really like _

_For you to listen to what I have to say_

_I'm not very strong_

_I'm not very tall_

_But all of these things you are_

_As you're on the field, chasing the ball_

_We couldn't be more different_

_Than cold and hot_

_Where you simmer and burn with energy_

_I do not_

_So even though we're opposites_

_And this may come as a surprise_

_The truth is I'm in love with you_

_And that is no lie_

I hear Olette squeal and I already know which part she's at.

_So now I must apologize_

_For this emotional mess_

_It's hard for me to materialize_

_My feelings in 150 words or less_

Hayner snorts and I know which part _he's_ at.

_I don't expect an answer_

_I don't want to hear your reply_

_I'm a coward, yes, I don't deserve you, I know_

_So now I must say goodbye_

_Sincerely,_

"Your Secret Admirer Forever?" They question in unison.

"But Roxas, why?" Olette questions, reading it over again. "Why didn't you sign it?"

"Dude, I love this part. Is this a reference to Ms. Coleman?" Hayner asks, referring to the "150 words or less" part. I nod, and he chuckles again. "This is gold. Seriously, you have a talent. Though it's a little more basic than your regular stuff."

"I didn't want it to be complicated, and that's how it kept coming out, because my feelings are complicated. So I summed up how I felt in one sentence, then wrote about that."

"And what sentence was that?"

I point to the "I love you" line.

"Roxas, this is absolutely sweet! _And so cute_!" she squeals. I knew she would find it cute. She fully supports my illogical love with Axel for some reason or another.

"And it will stay nice and cute forever, in my notebook." I go to grab the paper back, but Olette pulls it away out of reach.

"Roxas, you've got to give this to him."

"What?!" I choke.

"Yeah Rox, I agree. He'd love it. And you've always been better at expressing yourself through your writing anyway, so this is perfect!"

"Uh-uh. No way. Not happening. Give it back, Olette." She's holding her hand above her head and I jump because she's an inch taller than me. She passes it over to Hayner, which is such foul play, because he's even taller than me. Practically the whole student body is. I curse my genetics for about the 574th time since I was born. "You guys, I'm serious."

"Oh, come on Roxas! I really think you should give it to him!" Olette presses.

"I'm not, and that's final!" I say. I refuse to be peer pressured into confessing my feelings.

She finally relents, and Hayner gives my letter back to her. "Okay. But here." She goes into her bag and pulls out an envelope. I thought it was white but upon closer inspection is actually a pale blue. "I'm going to put it in this nice envelope so it won't get messed up. Just in case you change your mind."

Trust me, Olette. I won't. It was signed "Secret Admirer Forever" for a reason. So I'd remain anonymous. Forever.

"Thank you Olette. It will be nice and safe and sweet and cute right at the bottom of locker," I say as I place it there, slamming the door shut on it.

"Please, at least think about giving it to him," Olette pleads as we all start off to our first period class. Unfortunately, neither of them are in mine, so we have to turn off at the corner.

"But you already told me to think about this and I did."

"This is something else!" she pants.

"Whoa, Lettie, take it easy," Hayner tells her and she takes a few calm breathes.

"Why is this so important to you? It's _my_ love-life," I point out.

Olette sighs and turns her pretty green eyes on me. "Roxas, you're one of my best friends, and I love you so much. I just want you to be happy and live your happily ever after like I did." I can see the genuineness in her face and makes me tear up a bit on the inside.

Before I turn, I bring her in for a hug. "Thanks Olette. You always have my best interest in mind. And I love you too."

"So you'll think about it?"

She just won't give up.

"Sure," I reply, to make her happy. And the smile creeping on her face says so.

"See you later Rox!" Hayner calls as we go our separate ways. My heart beat quickens the closer I get to the classroom. I've had distractions all morning, what with Olette and Hayner popping up at my locker so early, but now the nerves are back.

Axel is in my first period class.

I step in and see only a few early birds are already seated in the otherwise empty classroom. On my way to my desk in the far left back corner of the room, I pass the teacher's desk, where she is reading over some papers.

"Good morning Roxas," Ms. Coleman greets. She's one of the few teachers who actually know who I am. Probably because I'm her best student. I'm just average in all my other classes, and tend to blend in with the crowd. Non-distinguishable.

"Good morning Ms. Coleman." I head to my desk before the room fills up. Not even a minute later a flock of students rush in and go to their seats, bobbing at the back, a familiar red-head.

Nearly everyone greets him as he walks in. He nods to a few then sits right down, since his desk is right at the front door. The farthest away from mine.

He leans his head against the table and starts to snore, making a few girls giggle. He was always half-asleep in the morning. I doubt it even registered to him what class this is.

Once the bell rang, Ms. Coleman got up, and she started her morning English and Writing III ritual. Everyone had to write an entry of how they were feeling right now in 150 words or less. I actually thought this was a great teaching method, because it's basically like leaving your baggage at the door so you can concentrate on work. I definitely had some baggage I needed to let go or all I'd be doing during class is staring at the back of Axel's head and thinking about that letter in my locker. So I started writing.

_I brought a bomb to school_

I immediately cross that out, in case this gets in the hands of any school faculty. Ms. Coleman assured us that these would remain private, as long as we didn't mention hurting ourselves. Did mentioning bringing a metaphorical weapon of mass destruction count?

_I brought my heart with me today_

_Carried with it the webs of desire_

_Of loneliness_

_Of longing_

_To be freed from the prison_

_In which I had shut it tightly_

_Away_

_But what will I do if it gets out?_

_Where will I hide_

_When my feelings can no longer_

_Be kept inside?_

_To keep it under wraps_

_Forever entangled_

_In my own cowardice_

_I shoved it in the bottom of my locker_

_Where it will forever stay_

_And ever_

I lay my pen down and reread what I wrote. The end didn't seem to fit with the rest. But my mind seemed to still be set in basic mode. I really needed to turn that off before it does something stupid.

"Mr. Trenton. Are you going to be joining us today?" Ms. Coleman chides as she whacks Axel's head lightly with a copy of _Oedipus._ He grunts and lifts his head.

"Good morning," he says and half the class laughs.

"This is a class for creative work and historical reading, Axel. Not sleep."

He ran a hand through that gorgeous red man of hair and sat up straighter. "Got it Ms. Coleman."

"And what have you written for your morning journal?"

"Ah…I'm more of an, improve kind of guy," he says, trying to excuse himself.

"Then please, do tell me what you can come up with on the spot," she challenges good-naturedly.

Axel's quiet for a few seconds, but then gets up, grabbing everyone's attention, if he didn't already have it. "Roses are great. Violets are too. I'm sleepy as hell, and I can't sleep well. Cause my desk is askew." His makes his point by tipping his desk on its uneven legs. Everyone either laughs or claps as Axel bows dramatically. I smile secretly to myself, but cover it with my sweater sleeve before anyone sees. Not that anyone ever really looks back here. But if the person on my right were to suddenly turn this way, I'd rather them not see me grinning like an idiot.

"Very good, Mr. Trenton. You may sit," she says with a smile. That's what I really love about Ms. Coleman, she never puts down anyone's work. But she does let you know if it's exceptional.

The end of class comes all too soon, and I pack slowly so I can sneak as many glances at Axel as I can before he walks out. Once again, another day has gone by, and he hasn't notice me.

_You probably don't know me_

_And that's okay_

And it was okay. The only reason why I had a class with him, despite the fact that he's a junior and I'm a sophomore, is because I tested into the higher level English class. But these 45 minutes of bliss just didn't seem to stretch on enough. Before I can make it out, Ms. Coleman stops me.

"Yes?" I ask politely.

She shows me my writing assignment that was handed in last week, with no grade on top. She gave them back during class, but she never returned mine. "Is something wrong with it? Did I not do the assignment correctly?"

"That's not it at all, Roxas. I did not put a grade, because it is far beyond the assignment."

So I did do it wrong?

"An 'A+' would not reflect what this truly deserves. You have a gift, Roxas." She hands me the short personal piece I wrote and shows a sweet smile which I return.

"Thank you Ms. Coleman. Have a nice day." Instead of replacing the paper in my English notebook, I fold it up and put it in my journal. It was too good to be confined within all of my English notes.

I only made it about five steps down the hall before I almost collided with someone.

"S-sorry," I apologize.

"No, totally my fault bro." That smooth melodious voice. That husky scent. "You alright?"

I look up and see him. Axel Trenton. Come on Roxas. Say something ingenious!

"…" Or say nothing. Because _that_ works too.

"Haha, scared you speechless huh?" he jokes, not knowing the absolute truth behind that.

"Haha…yeah…sorta," I mumble.

"Well, anyway, I'm kinda in a run, but I'll see you around!" he says, before continuing down the hall. I carry those three words with me until I'm seated in my next class. _See you around._ He told me he'd see me around! Though I'm sure to him it was the usual goodbye, but to me, it meant more than anything. He had acknowledged my existence. It was nice enough that he apologized as well for our almost collision, but he also didn't point out my awkward conversation skills. He made it so easy. Maybe…maybe I _should_ give him the letter.

**T- 1 hour**

Olette: So. It's been two days. Have you decided?

Roxas: Decided what? And neither of us should really be texting during class…

Hayner: Hey, wat i miss?

Roxas: English and spell-check?

Hayner: Shut up, buttmunch

Olette: Don't change the topic! What are you going to do?

Hayner: Oh, r u talkin bout that awesome letter Rox wrote?

Olette: Haynes, please, be quiet for a minute

Roxas: Ouch

Hayner: ouch

Olette: You guys!

Roxas: Okay, okay. I've decided…to not give it to him

Hayner: *groan* y?

Roxas: Because I've analyzed this way from every angle, and there is no way any good will come of this

Olette: What about your feelings? What about the good of love?!

Hayner: Dude, u think about these things 2 much. Stop thinkin n just do.

I don't bother to answer and shove my phone back in my pocket. They were being ridiculous and too attached to the fantasy of me and Axel. I thought _I_ had fantasies, but none like these too. I could understand, since they are all lovey-dovey finally, but they can't expect everyone to get their happily ever after. That just wasn't in my future. I checked the numbers.

Class ran late today, and I was glad. This way, Hayner nor Olette would be waiting at my locker before they ran off to their lunch period. Taking my time, I strolled down the deserted hallways to my locker. Languidly, I pushed and shoved some books in and out. I was in no rush to get to study hall, and there was no timesheet. As long as you signed in and were working, you got credit. It was bliss.

Removing a book from the bottom, I saw the corner of a light blue envelope. Sliding it out slowly, I stared at it. This could be it. This could change my life forever. For better or for worse. _Probably worse._

I thought about what Hayner said. How I think too much. Maybe he was right. Maybe I did need to stop overanalyzing situations and just take action. Slamming the door shut, I take out my pigment liner that I use to calligraphy on special occasion. Carefully, I paint out 'Axel' on the front of the envelope. I don't write his last name, or anything else. Just 'Axel'. Before I can stop myself, my feet are already pounding down the hall towards the junior hall, and I stop once I get to his locker. It took a bribe and slight stalking to find out which number was his. Now I make it a point to always walk through this whole on the way to class. If I'm lucky, he'll be there chatting with friends, and if I'm super lucky, he'll be there alone.

The halls were still empty as I stood suspiciously at his locker. _What am I doing? I'm not seriously about to do this. This is so high school. This is high school. Oh god, what am I doing? There's no way I can do this! What if he figures out it's me? Or worse, what if he _never_ figures out it's me? This was a bad idea. That's it. I'm going to study hall, and shoving this back away like the rest of my feelings. So what if I'll regret it…don't think, just do. Don't think, just do. Don't think-_

"Hey, whatcha doing at my locker?"

My heart nearly stops and I wonder _is this what it feels like to have a heart attack?_ I lose all feeling in my body, and am afraid I'll fall to the floor, but something even worse happens. My grip slips on the thin envelope, and it cascades to the floor slowly, right by Axel. Who picks it up. And reads the front.

"Is this for me?"

Aloud.

My life is over.

Hayner is a _dead man._


	2. The Name's 311, Writer 311

**A/N:** Hellow! Here is the second installment of Cinderoxas! Considerably shorter than the first, but really, the first chapter wasn't suppose to be that long. This story wasn't suppose to be very long. But after writing, it's going to come out to more than the anticipated two-chapters. Well, enjoy my friends!

_**Cinderoxas**_

_Don't think, just do, don't think just dodon'tthinkjustdodon'tthinkjust-_

"That's not mine!"

Axel flinches at my sudden shout, bringing him away from opening the envelope any further.

"What?" he asks confused.

_Okay. You got this Roxas._ "That's uh…for you." …_you so don't got this Roxas._

"Yeah, I presumed that from my name being written on the front," he chuckles, making me blush. But really, when do I ever not blush at something Axel does? He proceeds back to opening it. Oh no.

"My friend asked me to deliver it," I blurt out. He looks up once again after I speak.

"Your friend?"

"Yeah. Um…my friend's…_extremely_ shy. And was too embarrassed to deliver it in person. So…I was going to slip it in your locker as a favor." _Sound argument Roxas. You so totally got this._

"Hmm," he speculates. Will he buy it? Please do. I really don't want to attempt to come up with another excuse. And then he'll know I was lying.

"They didn't have to be afraid. I wouldn't have bit they're head off or anything," he jokes. He seals the envelope back closed. Good, he's not going to read it now while the unknown writer (ie. me) is in the vicinity.

"I know…my friend though, haha. So good at hiding," I try to laugh, but it comes out sounding wheezy. Axel must officially think I'm a freaking space case.

"Well, thanks then…" He motions his hand toward me. What does he want? For me to leave? Money? More information about this ambiguous person who wrote him this letter?

"Your name?"

Oh. Right.

"Roxas Strife," I state plainly.

He nods but soon his eyes widen. "You wouldn't happen to be affiliated with-"

"Cloud Strife, ex-ace player for the Twighlight Wolves," I finish for him. It's what everyone asks. I stopped giving my last name once Cloud won his first (of soon to be many) game. That was back when I was still in middle school. I don't know why it had flowed so quickly out of my mouth just now without a second thought. "Yes."

"That's cool. I look up to him a lot. Kinda big shoes to fill after he graduated," Axel says. _And here we go._ The bombardment of questions. The sudden interest in me because of my familial relation to Twighlight High's most popular alumni.

"Well, thanks again for this. Tell your friend that she can come up to me next time," he says smiling. He goes to put the wretched thing away in his bag. _But wait…what?_

"That's it?" I whisper.

"Hm?"

I shake my head. I can't believe that TH's soccer ace isn't digging me for more details. About Cloud or even about the letter.

If I thought my love for this man couldn't grow anymore, well, I'm obviously the biggest dumbass of the century.

I wait there awkwardly while he goes into his locker to put some stuff away. After locking it back up, he says bye and waves me off all cool again. Not wanting him to go, I frantically call after him.

"What's up?" he asks over his shoulder, his red locks swishing to the side. _Why is he so hot? It distracts me from making coherent thoughts._

"Um…I never said…my friend was a girl…" I nearly whisper.

He looks at me, and I fear what will happen next. I knew it was a gamble, but I just wanted to know if I was going to get my heart broken for sure or not. Olette had told me Axel didn't have a preference, planting that stupid little emotion inside of my heart. The reason why I couldn't ever really give up on him even though I knew it would never ever happen. _Hope._

"So it's a guy?"

I can't read his tone or his expression. _He's making this very difficult._ "I…never said that…either."

After a few seconds, Axel laughs, a trembling laugh that echoes throughout the empty hall.

"You are one mysterious dude Roxas!" He's got a wide smile on his face as he turns to walk back off. After he's out of sight, I fall back against the lockers and slide to the floor. _What just happened…that was too real to be true. Is it? Maybe I'm dreaming?_ I have to hold my hand back from pinching myself like an idiot. This was most definitely real. I am most definitely awake.

And Axel will most definitely read that poem I wrote him.

But…he doesn't know it's from me…

And…he knows who I am now. I was a little hurt at first, seeing as how we've had class together all year, but it's understandable. We sit on opposite sides of the room, and I'm not very noticeable, my short height not helping at _all_.

I gather my feelings together, and decide that I've done good. I feel really accomplished, and Axel knows who I am now. I'm not marked late for study-hall even though half the period is over, and I talked with Axel for the second time in my life. I find my favorite spot in the library empty, and Axel called me a _mysterious dude_. Heh. Hehe.

My phone vibrates in my pocket, and I casually take it out. No one ever comes to this part of the library, it's hidden away from everything else. There's a hidden door that leads to a room of supplies, where I found a beanbag chair stuffed at the bottom a long time ago. Leaning back into the beanie, I scroll to my new texts.

Olette: !

Roxas: ?

Hayner: duuuuuuuude

Roxas: ?

Pence: What did you do?

Roxas: ? what?!

Hayner: ur secret lover came in smilin like a kid who got the last pudding cup

Roxas: …what?

Olette: Omgomgomgomg, did you do it?

Roxas: Okay, someone who makes since please text me what's going on. That means not a squealer or an English impaired buffoon

Pence: Axel walked into the cafeteria really happy. And not like, his usual polite-to-everyone happy. We overheard him say something good had happened just now.

Roxas: …

Hayner: hey, buttmunch! U there?

Olette: Omg, Roxas, did you give him the letter?

Roxas: …

Olette: ?

Roxas: AXEL HAS THE SAME LUNCH PERIOD AS YOU GUYS?

Pence: Yeah

Hayner: how did u not kno dis?

Roxas: Maybe it's because I'VE NEVER SEEN HIM IN THE CAFETERIA WHEN YOU'VE DRAGGED ME IN THERE. OR YOU GUYS NEVER TOLD ME HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME?!

Olette: Oh Rox, we thought you knew?

Roxas: NO I DIDN'T!

Hayner: well dont get ur panties in a bunch. so? wats the dillio w/ the pyro-head?

Roxas: Please don't call him that.

Hayner: but wat if his name is traced? we gotta use a codename. we used 2 do this all the time

Roxas: Yeah, when we were four.

Olette: Hayner's right. We can't use our names. You never know what could get into other people's hands…

I pause for a moment to take a breather. I know what Olette means. When she had found that horrible letter in her locker, she threw it away, but it somehow got into the hands of the general student public, so a lot of people know the real reason why Olette quit. Because of the bullying.

Roxas: You're right. No names. We won't ever let something like that happen again.

Hayner: kay, evry1 go back n delete evry txt in this group chat with our names in it. Axl's 2.

Hayner: delete that last msg 2

Following orders, I went and deleted the few messages that revealed our true identities as well as Axel's.

Roxas: Okay, so what are we going as then?

Hayner: I wanna b the bookie!

Roxas: Why?

Hayner: don't ask y, I just do!

Roxas: Okay Mr. Bookie. Haha, that makes it sound like you're an intellectual, and god knows you haven't picked up a book in the past century.

Hayner: y dont u go as buttmunch? i call u that 1/2 da time anyway

Roxas. Ha.

Olette: I would like to go as cupid, because if not for my support, we would not be where we are now

Roxas: Total chaos?

Olette: In progress!

Hayner: so, is buttmunch off the table?

Pence: Can I go as Sherlock? I'm really into that show right now.

Hayner: kay, so we got sherlock, cupid and the bookie. wacha wanna b man? decide now or forever go by buttmunch

Roxas: Writer311

Olette: Aaawww~

Hayner: wth is that suppose 2 mean?

Pence: Well, writing is who he is, and 311 is the curriculum number for the English class he has with…what are we calling him? Maybe Guns n' Roses.

Olette: Loverboy!

Hayner: pyro-head

Roxas: Denied. Denied. And denied.

Hayner: so wacha got writer311?

Roxas: …Flurry of Dancing Flames.

Hayner: looooong and laaaaaaame

Roxas: Okay! How about Eights?

Pence: Sounds like 'ace'.

Roxas: Exactly.

Olette: And his jersey number is '8' on the team! That's brilliant!

Hayner: knew u had it in u bro~

Roxas: That's Writer311 to you, Mr. Bookie.

Hayner: …r we all sure that buttmunch isnt better? U kno, 4 saftey reasons?

We text until the bell rings for the end of the period. I pack up my stuff and quickly make my way out of the library. With the codenames in place, I can really feel the adrenaline pumping through me. It feels like I'm on one of the old missions that Hayner and I used to pretend to go on until he got interested in girls. This whole situation is bringing up memories from the past, all good and bad. I just don't know what this means for our future.

**Hope you liked, please review, and look forward to the next installment!**


	3. Scrimmage of Feelings

**A/N:**Heya! What's up people? Sorry for the long MIA-ness, it's a looong story, but so that you don't hate me too much, I _was_ in the hospital. It's all good now, and I'm back~ I'm going to try and update my other to akuroku's as well sometime within the week or so. Please enjoy! ^^

Why am I here? I shouldn't be here. I've never been here in all of my life, and yet here I am, sitting in the nosebleeds of the bleachers with Olette, watching a scrimmage for the soccer team.

"Isn't this great?" Olette sighs happily. She hasn't been going to any of the games or practices anymore, even though she didn't think twice about it before. I would feel bad for dragging her here, but that isn't what happened. _She's_ the one who dragged _me_ here, surprisingly, kicking and screaming, unsurprisingly. I don't much see the point of this, but Olette was adamant about coming here. I told the gang about my hallway discrepancy with Axel during lunch/study hall, and how he accidentally got a hold of the ticking time bomb. Olette thinks that this is part of the "progress" she mentioned before. And coming to this game was helping with said "progress".

"Olette, do you seriously think we're going to accomplish anything by coming to this game? He doesn't even know who I am." Which was a lie.

"That's a lie! Didn't you say you introduced yourselves in the hallway earlier?" she argues, in which I have no rebuttal since it was the truth.

"Yeah, but that doesn't make us friends."

"It doesn't make you strangers either."

Damn her and her debating capabilities.

"Look, can we just go? Being around these people are going to make me break out in hives," I say, without caring how rude it sounded.

"They're not germs, Roxas. A lot of them are actually really nice," she says. I'm glad she ignored my rude statement from before.

Suddenly there is a crazy amount of screaming erupting from the crowd. I look at the scoreboard and see that we are now tied.

"Look Roxas, we caught up! The Twighlight Wolves are going to win!" she cheers loudly with everyone else. I calmly stay seated but keep my eyes glued to the game that was nearly over. It was actually pretty interesting to watch, besides the fact that I was used to seeing games from when my brother did soccer.

Between the bodies of people in my line of vision, I could make out the read of the ace's hair. He was currently talking to one of his teammates in high spirits. Gad he was hot when he was excited.

Okay, that sounded really creepy and really wrong. And Olette wonders why I don't stand a chance?

Speaking of creepy and wrong, the shrill voice of the captain of the Twighlight cheer team can be heard cheering through the field. In her crew-cut white and blue top and miniskirt, I was all but done with her cheering before she even started.

I glance over to see Olette staring not at the game, but at the cheerers for a few seconds before she refocuses. I can tell she misses cheering, and it kills me that it's making her miserable. I wish there were something I could do.

"Axel's got the ball!"

My attention is riveted, and I see that Axel does indeed have the ball. He passes it to a teammate then runs forward full speed. Not even a few seconds later the ball is flying towards him and he jumps for it, kicking it straight into the goal from midair.

The crowd goes flipping nuts. I go flipping nuts.

"YEAH!" I yell jumping out, but I'm drowned out within the crowd. The Twighlight's gather and bro hug. The cheerleaders run onto the field. Everyone knew the Wolves would beat the Bears, even if this was just a scrimmage. But that didn't mean we weren't excited.

Most people have left the bleachers by now, but I quietly sit back down, content, before Olette ask if I want to go see the team. "Why would I want to do something like that?"

"Um, maybe because you're secret lover is on the team?" she says obviously.

"H-he's not my secret l-lover!" I blanch. She just rolls her eyes and drags me down the steps. Seriously, if she was going to drag me anyway, then why did she even ask? "Olette, I'm serious, I-I can't do this! There are too many people here! I'm not ready to see him! What if he doesn't remember me? Worse, what if he doesn't care? Oh god, I think I'm going to throw-up!"

"Quit your panicking! You pretend Axel is going to kill you!"

Going into cardiac arrest _would_ kill me.

"Do you trust me?"

"Huh?"

"I asked if you trust me."

"Of course I do Lettie, you know that," I answer honestly.

"Then trust me now when I say that everything will be fine and Axel is not a bad person. Neither are the people he is close to." She winks as we step onto the grass and trot over to the crowd.

"Demyx!" Olette screams when she gets to the edge of the crowd. From somewhere in the middle, a brown head of hair perks up and squeezes his way towards us through the mass of fans. Ignoring a lot of the screaming and passing on engaging in conversations, he finally appears before us. He's tall and has a mullet haircut. He's clad in the soccer uniform covered in dirt and grass stains.

"Olette! Long time no see girl!" he greets jovially.

"Hey Demyx, and same," she responds, hugging him briefly. After letting go, she points to me, making me immediately start sweating. "This is one of my good friends, Roxas."

"Nice to meet you Roxas, I'm Demyx," he introduces.

"Uh yeahnicetomeetyou," I say quickly and quietly.

"What? I didn't quite catch all of that," he responds. It took enough of my energy just to say that.

"Sorry, he's a bit shy," Olette explains.

"No prob. I use to be the same, before I met him," Demyx says. Who is he talking about? "Ah, speak of the devil. Guns n Roses!"

My head quickly swivels to see Axel approaching us. The closer he gets, the more my heart wants to pop right through my chest.

"Nocturne! Dude, where'd you disappear to? I was trying to congratulate you on a great game," Axel says.

"Meeting up with an old friend. And meeting a new one," he answers.

Axel raises an eyebrow, but looks around Demyx to see me and Olette standing there.

"Oh wow! Olette, haven't seen you in the longest! How are you doing?" He engulfs her in his arms for a bit longer than Demyx had, and she hugs back.

"Not too bad. I've been happy," she answers.

"That's good." They smile at each other, and the friendliness is obvious, but I'm still human, okay? Yes, I'm jealous.

"Hey, Roxas! Good to see you again!"

And like that, it's gone.

"Oh…mm…yeah, you too…" I try to say as clearly as possible, but even to my ears it sounds like a mumble. I also have this really bad habit of pulling my bangs in front of my eyes when I'm nervous.

"He's a shy kid, Axel," Demyx points out, to my absolute torture.

"I know him you goof," Axel chuckles playfully shoving Demyx. "And I wouldn't say he's shy. The last time I met him, he yelled at me."

"What?!" we all yell in unison, and look amongst each other confused.

"You yelled at him Roxas?" Olette asks shocked.

"No I did not!" I yell.

"Yup, just like that," Axel laughs, making me blush a deeper red than I already was. "He yelled 'that's not mine', then proceeded to talk to me in a normal voice. So I don't believe you when you say he's shy."

"Wait, what wasn't his?" Demyx asks. My eyes widen and I fear I might actually go into cardiac arrest.

"Don't worry about it, Demy," Axel says waving it off. "I do remember _you_ were once a shy goofball. Now you're just a goofball," he laughs, causing Demyx to protest. They clown around while I sigh a breath of relief. It was bad enough that all of my friends knew about my stupid crush, and even worse that _Axel_ indirectly knows. I don't need nor want another soul to know.

Axel catches me staring at him and puts a finger to his lips and winks. It was like he was trying to cause me never-ending heart palpitations. I do appreciate the gesture though. He wasn't going to tell anyone. _I love you._

What?

WHAT?!

Did I just admit I love him?! I mean, I wrote I was _in_ love with him, but the thought of _loving him_…

…is way too mush stimulation for me to even be thinking about right now.

"Hey, me and a few of the others are going down to Willy's Waffles in a few. You guys should come," Axel suggest. I am ready to shake my head profusely and speed-walk away, but Olette has decided to answer of both of us before I even have the chance to decline.

"We're in!"

**Okay, so I decided to stop there, which is pretty short, so the next chapter might be up sooner than I thought, haha. But not before the others though. Also, just a quick question. While I've been "sick" (like I said, it's a ****_looong_**** story) is anyone interested in reading some new akurokus I've come up with? I don't particularly wish to put them up at this point, since I'm so backlogged, but I do want to know if anyone is interested in hearing a summary or preview of one or so. Please PM me if you are. If not, that's fine, I just hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Look forward to more~**


End file.
